Highschool Models
by GhostAvatar
Summary: Famous models Lisanna and her twin sister Yukino join Fairy High. When they get there, they meet their old friend Natsu. What will they do? And why did they join Fairy High? This is a request from Gone of ade. Couples are NaLi, LoLu, and one-side NatsuxYukino.


**AN- Hey! Over the time of my other story, I got my first request. **_**Gone of ade **_**would like me to write a NaLi HighSchool fanfic, and I agreed! Here it is :)! **

**/**

Lisanna and Yukino groaned. The twins were famous models for the company called _Sabertooth Entertainment, _a rich entertainment company. The twins had just gotten the news that they were going to go to a highschool because their older sister, Mirajane, wanted them to be smart as well as beautiful. The twins, however, weren't happy about this. They didn't want to go to a highschool were they would be followed and annoyed by crazy fans and guys trying to hit on them. All was quiet for a moment intill the older twin Yukino spoke up to their manger, Rogue Cheney.

"Why, pray tell, do we have to go to this highschool?" Yukino spoke boredly, like she didn't care about the fact that her whole life was about to change.

"Well, you both need to work on your people skills," Lisanna frowned while Yukino just kept glaring at him, "and it would be good for you both as well."

Lisanna spoke up with a glare that would rival her sisters,"Well I don't want to! You know what happened last time!" Both Yukino and Rogue winced at that.

"That won't happen this time Lisa, I promise you." Rogue said to the shaking girl.

"Whatever, just tell me where we are going and what we have to do." Lisanna replied.

"Your going to Fairy High," Rogue told the twins," and knowing my boss, you do have a job to do as well."

"What's it this time?" Yukino asked Rogue.

"Well, this time you to have to befriend and ruin the famous boy band, Fairy Tail, from our rival company _Fairy Inc._"

Lisanna and Yukino's eyes opened wide in shock. They both knew of the famous boy band, and they both knew the dummer before Lisanna's 'accident', which caused the sisters ro move away from their friend. Lisanna sighed.

"If we don't have a choice, then I guess we can do that." She looked at her manger," when do we leave?"

"Now..." As soon as Rogue said that, the sisters were dragged out of the room by their over excited older sister, Mirajane, and soon were out of Rogue's sight.

"..." Rogue turned and walked back into his office, shutting the door softly.

**/**

Lisanna and Yukino held the schedules as they stood in front of the big school. They both sweatdropped. Lisanna and Yukino compared their schedules, only to sigh when they found out they only shared one class, Math.

"Well... this just keeps getting worse and worse..." Lisanna said to her sister, who laughed as she grabbed her sisters hand and headed towards the door.

"Hope your ready" Yukino said to her sister as she opened the door. When the sisters walked in, the whole school turned and gapped at the sisters. They shyly walked forward as they were stared out.

"So far so good?" Lisanna whispered to her sister, and Yukino laughed. They reached the first door, which lead to Honors English, taught by Mr. Clive. Lisanna detached her hand from her sisters, waved bye ans opened the door and walked inside the classroom.

The whole class stared at her in wonder and surpise as the teacher woke up and turned to her,

"Huh? Oh, hello you must be new! Nice to meet you! I'm your first period teacher, Gildarts Clive. What's your name miss?" The teacher spoke to Lisanna.

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Clive, I'm Lisanna Strauss." When she said her name, her whole class went insane. Girls rushed up to her and introduced themselves to her, while guys tried to flirt with her. Lisanna shyly stepped back, overwhelmed at the amount of people trying to talk to her at once. Mr. Clive then yelled at the class to sit down, and turned towards Lisanna.

"Sorry about that Lisanna," he smiled at the girl," can you go sit between Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel? They are both famous people as well, so they shouldn't both you to much." Lisanna turned towards where the teacher was pointing, and looked surpised. One looked bored, like he didn't want to be there, while the other one was doing... she turned know what he was doing. Lisanna sighed and walked to the seat between the two. As she sat down, both of them turned to her. The pinked-haired one, jumped onto her desk, suprising the girl. The black-haired one ust turned towards her and looked at her.

"Hey! I'm Natsu!" The pink-haired one said to Lisanna.

"I'm Gray." The black-haired one also said to Lisanna, glaring at Natsu, who was still on Lisanna's desk."Sorry, but I wasn't paying attention, who are you?" Gray then asked Lisanna, turning back to her.

"Oh, nice to meet you both!" Lisanna smiled at them, "I'm Lisanna Strauss." Natsu and Gray both looked at her surpised. Lisanna shifted shyly under their stares.

"Your THE Lisanna Strauss?" Gray asked Lisanna, who just nodded her head.

"Lisanna?" Natsu asked her, still surpised. Lisanna turned to him and smiled slightly."LISANNA!" Natsu then hugged her, much to Gray's surpise. "When did you get back?" Natsu pulled away and looked at Lisanna, smiling.

"Yesterday, and Yukino is back to." Lisanna smiled back at Natsu.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Gray asked them. Natsu nodded at Gray.

"I grew up with Lisanna and her older twin sister, Yukino. We have been best friends since we've been kids." Natsu said to Gray, getting of Lisanna's desk and sitting back in his own, taking out his phone. Natsu then walked back over and sat back onto the desk, causing Lisanna to glare at him. He pressed some buttons on his iPhone 5, and then handed it to Lisanna. She looked up at him with and eye brow raised.

"Phone number." Natsu said simply, causing all the girls in the class to turn and glare at Lisanna. She quickly put in the number, handed Natsu his phone back, and gentely pushed him off her desk. He frowned and sat back into his seat.

_One Hour Later _

Lisanna sighed. Thoughout the whole class period, Natsu kept sending her notes, to which she ignored. Natsu then started to text her, which she then turned off her phone, making Natsu frown. When he finally gave up, there was only five minutes of class left. She and Natsu, who some how had the same schedule as her, the walked to there next class, Math. Along the way, Lisanna told Natsu that Yukino was also in this class. They meet up with Yukino in front of the classroom and they entered together, Yukino and Natsu hugging and greeting each other. Natsu turned towards his group table, in which he only sat near a blond girl. Lisanna and Yukino walked to the front of the class. The teacher then introduced herself to the twins, telling them that her name was Ms. Ying Ho. She told the twins to sit at the table with Natsu and the blond girl, who they found out name is Lucy.

As the twins sit down, Yukino in front of Natsu and Lisanna in front of Lucy, Lucy introduced herself. "Hello! I'm Lucy! I'm a big fan of you guys!"

Both twins turned towards her at the same time, "Yea whatever, nice to meet you Lacey." Yukino said, ignoring the fact that see got the name wrong. Lisanna just sighed.

"Nice to meet you to Lucy." Lisanna responded, turning towards the teacher who now was teaching. Lisanna felt a hand poke her and put a note on her arm. Lisanna turned and glared at Natsu, who smiled and looked away. Lisanna put the note in her pocket and turned back to the teacher, ignoring Natsu who kept passing her notes. A few minutes later, they got a worksheet and the teacher told them to work together on it.

"Lets do this!" Natsu said, looking at the three girls, and sweatdropping when he realised that Yukino and Lisanna were blocking them out and working with each other. Lucy looked at Natsu and whispered to him.

"Were they always this anti-social?" Lucy asked Natsu.

Natsu shook his head,"Not that I remember, must have happened after the..." Natsu stopped talking and looked down at his sheet quietly. Lucy looked at Natsu.

"After what?" Lucy asked him.

"Nothing." Natsu said sharply, turning away from Lucy, who looked surpised at Natsu. Lucy sighed and started to work on her work, instead of bothering Natsu who had become quiet.

The rest of the class period was spent in awkward silence, besides the twins working. At the end, they packed up, Yukino and Lucy heading to lunch and Lisanna and Natsu heading to Biology.

_After Biology_

Lisanna came out of the classroom, laughing. Natsu glared at her and she laughed.

"It wasn't that funny." Natsu grumbled.

"Your right... It was sooooooooooooo funny." Lisanna laughed again, causing Natsu to grumble again. Suddenly there was a slamming noise and Lisanna looked up and gasped...

**/**

**AN-Here is Chapter 1! This took me forever to wright :P I hope you like! Yea this is really AU, and I'll explain somethings next chapter! Thanks for reading! I'll be taking requests now as well! :) ~Ghost **


End file.
